


Ed Thru the Seasons

by AvenuePotter



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenuePotter/pseuds/AvenuePotter
Summary: Here is a series of riddles for you to solve, my dear reader, about Ed Nygma's various roles throughout the first four seasons of Gotham! As they are correctly answered, a GIF I have created to match will be revealed.Note: I originally created these for the Summer of Gotham out on Tumblr. I have since moved this little game here because I am currently taking a break from Tumblr and never got a chance to finish this game over there (we only got through Season One). Enjoy!





	1. Season One Riddle

     

     

Solve the Season One riddle by commenting below!

If you are correct, a special Season One gif will be revealed and we'll move on to Season Two.


	2. Season One Answer

 The Season One Riddle was solved by MsEnigma!


	3. Season Two Riddle

    

    

Solve the Season Two riddle by commenting below!

If you are correct, a special Season Two gif will be revealed and we'll move on to Season Three.


	4. Season Two Answer

The Season Two Riddle was solved by Jen Z!

Look for Season Three's Riddle is coming up next.

It's a doozy!


	5. Season Three Riddle

    

    

Solve the Season Three riddle by commenting below!

If you are correct, a special Season Three gif will be revealed and we'll move on to Season Four.

This one's a toughie, guys ...


	6. Season Three Answer

The Season Three Riddle was solved by J Zed!

Damn, is Ed hot here or what? I think this may be my favorite gif in the series.

The Season Four riddle is coming your way tomorrow . . . Stay tuned!

Good job guys!


	7. Season Four Riddle

    

    

Solve the Season Four riddle by commenting below!

If you are correct, a special Season Four gif will be revealed in the final chapter.

Good luck!


	8. Season Four Answer

The final riddle (for Season 4) was solved by MsEnigma.

Congratulations!

That's all folks! It's been so much fun torturing you with all my riddles about Ed Nygma. :-)

(yes, I made those up myself, can you believe that?)


End file.
